List of Factions
Throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, factions exists. Which faction will you play as? This list is long, so try to use the table of content to find the faction you're searching for. Human Humans building style is high fantasy medieval, with some bits of steampunk. The humans are mostly concentrated in small kingdoms, though they are all allies with eachother, and will help eachother against other races. Kingdom of Azeroth Description: This kingdom rules the entire southern continent. Or so they believe. The south and the east is filled with trolls, as well as the Dark Irons having blown the entire northern region up. It is ruled by king Llane Wrynn. POI: Stormwind City(4), Stormwind Harbor(3), Morgans Vigil(1).(8).(37) Heroes: Llann Wrynn, Anduin Lothar. So far: Owner: Elwynn Description: This is the region which surrounds Stormwind. It holds a few farms, and some larger cities. It is mostly famous for its large forest, called Elwynn Forest, as well as Northshire Abbey. POI: Goldshire(3), Northshire(3), Eastvale Logging Camp(2), Westbrook Garrison(1).(9) Heroes: Alonsus Faol, Uther. So far: Owner: Westfall Description: This region lies next to the great ocean. To the east of it, lies Duskwood and Elwynn. There is very few trees, and the region is mostly farmland, making it the most important supplier of food to Stormwind. POI: Sentinel Hill(3), Moonbrook(3).(6) Heroes: Edwin VanCleef So far: Owner: Duskwood Description: This region has an even darker forest than Elwynn. Just to the south lies Stranglethorn Vale, and to the East lies Deadwind Pass. Many a time, small troll raids from stranglethorn enteres the land. POI: Darkshire(3), Raven Hill(3), Tranquil Gardens(2), Twillight Grove(1), Nesingwary's Expedition(2).(11) Heroes: So far: Owner: Redridge Mountains Description: This region lies east of Elwynn and north of the Black Morass. It is famous for its large lake. The region is filled with small passes, which connects it with its surrounding regions. POI: Lakeshire(3), Renders Rock(2), Stonewatch Keep(1).(6) Heroes: So far: Owner: Dreadwind Pass Description: This region is formerly a part of Redridge Mountains, but since the Guardian of Tirisfal settled down here, the region gained autonomy. POI: Karazhan(1), The dark portal(1).(2) Heroes: Medivh, Khadgar So far: Owner: darkIvor(admin) Black Morass Description: This region lies to the very far east. Trolls from the Atal'ai tribe roams around, pillaging the human settlements. Other than that, this swamp is quite dangerous for people travelling outside their bases. Crocodiles is the smallest of your problems. POI: Marshtide watch(1), Stonard(1), The Harborage(2), Nethergarde Keep(1), Dreadmaul Hold(1), Surwich(1), Dreadmaul Post(1).(8) Heroes: So far: Owner: Kingdom of Alterac Description: This kingdom lies on the northern continent of Lordaeron. It is known for lying in the Alterac mountains. There's a large underground activity of assasins, thieves and so on in this kingdom. POI: Alterac(1), Strahnbrad(2), Chillwind Point(1), Tarren Mill(3).(7) Heroes: Aiden Perenolde, Aliden Perenolde. So far: Owner: Dalaran Description: This is the only sovereign human nation not to be a kingdom. It lies next to Lordamere Lake, West of Alterac, South of Lordaeron and North of Gilneas. It is ruled by the Kirin Tor, which is a council of mages. Dalaran was the first independent city state from Arathor. It gained independence, as the mages had isolated themselves from the rest of the society. The massive use of magic has made lesser gateways for demons to enter this world. POI: Dalaran(4), Ambermill(3), The Sepulcher(2), Fenris Island(1).(10) Heroes: Antonidas So far: Owner: Kingdom of Gilneas Description: This kingdom lies on a peninsula just south of Dalaran and west of Kul Tiras. The kingdom is one of the stronger city states. They rely on isolation and does only interact with the rest of the human nations if they can gain from it. POI: Gilneas City(4), Keel Harbor(3), Stormglen Village(2), Tempest Reach(2), Greymane Manor(1), Pyrewood Village(2), Shadowfang Keep(1).(15) Heroes: Genn Greymane So far: Owner: Kingdom of Kul Tiras Description: This island state is in the small sea between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. It holds the largest fleet of the human nations. It is known for it's merchant wealth and naval skill. POI: Boralus(4), Drisburg(3), Menethil Harbor(3).(10) Heroes: Daelin Proudmoore. So far: Owner: ThatGuyYouKnow01 Kingdom of Lordaeron Description: Being the strongest kingdom in Lordaeron, this kingdom recognizes the sovereignity of the other states on the continent. It is ruled by King Terenas II Menethil. Lordaeron is the unofficial capital of the northern humans. Just south of the city of Lordaeron, lies the city of Dalaran. This has enabled close relations with the mages. To the north is the border to Quel'Thalas. Quel'thalas is a close ally of Lordaeron, as the humans once helped them beat the Amani trolls. (Meta Warning: Caused by the strength, this nation will face harsher(and interesting) admin events than others) POI: Lordaeron(4), Brill(3), Deathknell(3), Agamand Mills(2), Scarlet Monastary(1), The Bulwark(1), Andorhall(4), Hearthglen(3), Scholomance(1), Darrowshire(3), Corin's Crossing(3), Tyr's Hand(1), Light's Hope Chapel(2), Plaguewood(3), Terrodale(3), Stratholme(4), Durnholde Keep(1), Southshore(1), Deatholme(1).(44) Heroes: Terenas Menethil, Tirion Fordring, Turalyon, Alexandros Mograine. So far: Owner: Kingdom of Stromgarde Description: This kingdom lies just north of Khaz Modan. This nation is mostly a soldier nation, training the finest human soldiers of Lordaeron. Stromgarde was the capital of the first human nation. The remaining nobles are trying to recreate the pride of their nation. POI: Stromgarde(4), Refugee Pointe(2), Hammerfall(3).(9) Heroes: Thoras Trollbane, Galen Trollbane. So far: Owner: Dwarf The dwarf building style has taken ideas from the norse mythology, just in stone. Also, add lots of steampunk into it. Also, most of the dwarven cities are built inside mountains. The dwarves are split into different clans. Usually no other race interests themselves in clan wars. Bronzebeard Clan Description: This clan rules Ironforge, as well as the surrounding mountains. It is ruled by King Magni Bronzebeard. Ironforge is the most important city of the dwarves. The Bronzebeards are known as the winners of the "War of the three hammers", in which they banished the Dark Irons and the Wildhammers. They are slowly building relations with the wildhammers, while they believe the Dark Irons to be dead. POI: Ironforge(4), Kharanos(3), Anvilmar(3), Gol'Bolar Quarry(1), Ironforge Airstrip (1), Valley of Kings(1), Thelsamar(3), Dun Algaz(1), Ironband's Excavation Site(1), Mo'grosh Stronghold(1), Greenwarden's Grove(2), Dun Modr(2), Thandol Span(1) Dun Garok(1).(25) Heroes: Magni Bronzebeard, Muradin Bronzebeard, Brann Bronzebeard. So far: Owner: James123tart Dark Iron Clan Description: This clan lives in the lands south of the Bronzebeard clan. Many years ago, they summoned the firelord Ragnaros to defend their mountain. They were successful, but all the surrounding areas were burnt off. They live in the Shadowforge, inside blackrock mountain. They are controlled by Ragnaros, but has the "puppet" king Dagran Thaurissan. POI: Shadowforge City(4), Altar of Storms(1), Flamestar Post(1), Chiselgrip(2), Thaurissan(1), Dreadmaul Rock(1), Firewatch Ridge(1), Thorium Point(2), Kargath(3), Dragon's Mouth(1), Angor Fortress(1), Uldaman(1).(19) Heroes: Dagran Thaurissan, Ragnaros So far: Owner: Wildhammer Clan Description: This clan likes to live in hills. Their first home was Grim Batol, but the Dark Iron clan made them flee to Lordaeron. They settled down in the Hinterlands, where they have befriended the griffins. Instead of using gyrocopters such as the Bronzebeards, this clan rides griffins. POI: Aerie Peak(4), Dun Garok(1), Skulk Rock(1), Seradane(1).(7).(20) Heroes: Kurdran Wildhammer, Falstad Wildhammer So far: Owner: Redbeard Clan Description: This clan are the wildhammers who stayed behind in Grim Batol. They settled down in the hills of Northeron. POI: Grim Batol(4), Thundermar(3), Kirthaven(2), Dunwald(1), Crushblow(1), Highbank(1), Dragonmaw Port(1).(13) Heroes: So far: Owner: Troll The troll building style is jamaican-caribbean styled. Perhaps some ancient south american theme too. The trolls lives in close contact with the nature. They believe the world to be theirs. Once, many thousand years ago, all the troll tribes we're united into the Zandalari Empire. Also, trolls heal H2 per round. Amani Tribe Description: Amani is the largest tribe of forest trolls. They have a strong foothold at the eastern part of Qual'Thalas. Here they from time to time makes raids on high elven settlements. POI: Zul'Aman(4), Tor'Watha(1), Tor'Mashar(1).(6) Heroes: Zul'jin So far: Owner: Atal'ai Tribe Description: The Atal'ai are the faithful followers of Hakkar the Soulflayer. Years ago they caused the split of the Gurubashi tribe. The Atal'ai are jungle trolls from Stranglethorn. The Atal'ai were banished as they were sacrificing trolls. POI: Temple of Atar'Hakkar(1).(1) Heroes: So far: Owner: Bloodscalp Tribe Description: This tribe is one of the three troll tribes in Stranglethorn. Their tribe is just south of Westfall, which holds large unprotected farmland. The bloodscalp tribe is one of the Gurubashi tribes as well as a jungle troll tribe. POI: Zul'Kunda(1), Grom'gol Base Camp(1).(2) Heroes: So far: Owner: Gurubashi Tribe Description: Gurubashi is the largest jungle troll tribe. They wish to reunite the jungle trolls. They hold onto the capital of the Gurubashi, but they are a shell of their former selves. POI: Zul'Gurub(4), Venture Co. Base Camp(1).(5) Heroes: So far: Owner: Revantusk Tribe Description: The Revantusk is a smaller forest troll tribe. They mostly thrive off fishing and likes, and are friendlier than other troll tribes. They hold a close alliance to the Amani. POI: Revantusk village(3).(3) Heroes: So far: Owner: Skullsplitter Tribe Description: Skullsplitter is one of the three troll tribes in Stranglethorn. They have problems with the goblins to the south, who seems to have built a trade port on the cape. The skullsplitter tribe is also a former Gurubashi tribe as well as jungle trolls. POI: Gurubashi Arena(1), Fort Livingston(1).(2) Heroes: So far: Owner: Vilebranch Tribe Description: The Vilebranch is a violent tribe which behaves much like the jungle trolls, even though being a forest troll tribe themselves. They hold a close alliance to the Amani. POI: Jintha'Alor(3).(3) Heroes: So far: Owner: Witherbark Tribe Description: The Witherbark are trolls who raids the human lands of strom once in a while. They hold a close alliance to the Amani. POI: Witherbark Village(2), Altar of Zul(1).(3) Heroes: So far: Owner: Elf The elven building style is fancy, much like east asian. The elves views themselves as the only true race, though they hold close connections to the Humans. Quel'Thalas Description: Quel'Thalas are the survivng Highborne from the last invasion of the burning legion. Having been 10000 years since, they have managed to build a big empire. The island to the north holds the sunwell, where they tap powers from. POI: Silvermoon City(4), Fairbreeze village(3), Tranquillen(3), Sun's Reach(3), Dawnstar village(2), Fairstrider Retreat(2), Suncrown village(2), Goldenmist village(2), Magister's Terrace(1), Windrunner spire(1).(23) Heroes: Anastarian Sunstrider, Kael'Thas Sunstrider, Alleria Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Vereesa Windrunner. So far: Owner: Orc The orcish settlements are often, spikes, spikes and more spikes.. Into that, include some nomad-mongolian building style. The orcish used to be nomadic, but recently they changed to be more focused on killing. The horde Description: The horde is the united orcish tribes. It is led by Ner'zhul of the Shadowmoon Clan. POI: (0).(0).(56) Heroes: See; Shadowmoon Clan. So far: Owner: See; Shadowmoon Clan. Shadowmoon Clan Description: The Shadowmoon Clan is the clan which holds closest contacts the to elements of Draenor. This is what makes the more powerful than the other clans. POI: The dark portal(1), Hellfire Citadel(1), (7).(7) Heroes: Ner'zhul, Gul'dan So far: Owner: Warsong Clan Description: This clan is respected for their honor alone. A warsong orc does not flee. They fight to the death. POI: The ring of trials(1), (7).(7) Heroes: Grom So far: Owner: Shattered Hand Clan Description: You can always see who is in this clan, by looking at their hands. One of them are missing, and replaced with a weapon or a tool. The Shattered hand clan is the newest of the clans, as their current leader also is the founder. POI: (7).(7) Heroes: Kargath So far: Owner: Bleeding Hollow Clan Description: Though orc chieftains usually have a short life expectancy, This clan relies on politics and peaceful discussions instead of waring. The chiefs of the Bleeding Hollow clan are missing an eye. It's because they cut it out to see how they will die. This vision has yet to be proven wrong. POI: (7).(7) Heroes: Kilrogg So far: Owner: Laughing Skull Clan Description: This clan is the least loyal of the orcish clans. Maybe it could be because it isn't lead by an orc, but one of the arcane ogres. This clan welcomes everyone who wishes to be apart of them. POI: (7).(7) Heroes: Mogor So far: Owner: Frostwolf Clan Description: The frostwolves are known for riding on wolves. They hunt in the cold areas of the world, where other tribes dosen't go. POI: (7).(7) Heroes: Durotan So far: Owner: Blackrock Clan Description: The blackrock clan holds the best tools of the whole horde, while also being one of the biggest. POI: (7).(7) Heroes: Blackhand, Orgrim So far: Owner: Burning Blade Clan Description: The burning blade clan holds the best swordfighters in the horde. Though it ain't really a clan, but more an order where orcs from all clans learns the art of swordfighting. POI: (7).(7) Heroes: So far: Owner: Goblin The goblin settlements looks like trade posts. The goblins ain't braindead, but instead they focus on trading. Their whole culture is built up around trading. The goblin with most money is the most powerful. The goblins have one permanent settlement, the Undermine, which connects multiple islands in the great sea(west of The Eastern Kingdoms). Steamwheedle Cartel Description: The Steamwheedle Cartel is the largest of the cartels in the world. They hold all the tradeposts in the Eastern Kingdoms. It is ruled by one of the 5 trade princes, who controls the goblin race. Though the trade prince of the cartel is never seen in the Eastern Kingdoms, a trade baron rules Booty Bay. POI: Booty Bay(3), Hardwrench Hideaway(2), The Krazzworks(1).(6).(12) Heroes: So far: Owner: Fuselight Description: Fuselight are 2 cities in the desert of Badlands. Here they trade with the dwarves. These cities are ruled by a mayor. POI: Fuselight(2), Fuselight by the sea(2).(4) Heroes: So far: Owner: Bogpaddle Description: Bogpaddle is a tradepost in the black morass. It is the first city if you travel from Redridge to the Black Morass. This trade post is ruled by a trade baron. POI: Bogpaddle(2).(2) Heroes: So far: Owner: Gnome The gnome building style is even more steampunk than the dwarven. The gnomes like to invent and blow stuff up. Gnomeregan Description: The gnomes are close friends of the Bronzebeards. They enjoy to build and engineer new things. POI: Gnomeregan(4), Frostmane Hold(1).(5) Heroes: So far: Owner: BrickGuyDK Others Other racs are those which are too few for their own. Neither are they playable, unless it is said so. Draenei The draenei building style is very sci-fi. Description: The draenei are a high tech people who escaped the Burning legion. For the last millenia they have fled through the dark beyond, only to land on Draenor. Their ship is destroyed and they have nowhere to flee. This race is doomed to die, and thus not possible to play. Instead all players will be able to build their settlements, and even defend them, once the orcish horde invades. POI: Shattrath(4), Karabor(3), Auchindoun(3).(10) Heroes: So far: Owner: Everyone but the orcs. The burning legion Description: The burning legion only seeks to bring chaos. They have already tried once ten thousand years ago to invade Azeroth(name of planet too). They failed in the war of the ancients. The war ended with the demons being banished, but the continents split apart, and created a rift called the maelstrom. Will it go even worse next time? The legion is an admin race which we can use to moderate or cause events with. Even if you try to avoid the legion, then it is impossible, and they will come for you. POI: This superior race does not need POI. Heroes: Sargeras, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde So far: Owner: admins ﻿